


Not So Helpless After All

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Of Love and Demons Loved [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: “Your pillow just bit me!”Beel grabbed the remote to pause the movie as Levi and Devi both turned to stare at the second-born, the latter arching her eyebrow as the former scowled.“Hey, we’re trying to watch the movie,” Levi scolded with a glare, and added, “it was just getting to the good part!”“Yeah, well, I wasn’t expectin’ Devi’s pillow tobiteme!”
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Pre-Relationship - Relationship
Series: Of Love and Demons Loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a couple from a few scenes I've had stuck in my head for Devi's pre-The Highway to Hell is Paved with Kisses run through Obey Me. Timeline wise, this particular set of scenes happen sometime after the Custard Incident, but before the retreat at the Demon Lord's palace.

They were over halfway through the movie, all four of them cuddled up on and in front of the bed in their human’s room. Beel’s back was to the wall, and he held a large tub of popcorn in one hand, his other wrapped around Devi. For her part, Devi was sat almost fully in his lap, her back pressed up against his chest, every so often stealing a bite or two from the tub; it had started out as hers, and she’d given it freely to him once _his_ had run out. Levi was on the carpet in front of the bed, reclined back and watching the movie with rapt attention, only the tip of his tail curled around Devi’s ankle keeping him connected to the rest of them; as soon as he’d found out that the movie they were planning to watch was a horror movie inspired by TSL, he’d _insisted_ on joining them, to which Devi had happily agreed. And Mammon…

Mammon had started out on the opposite end of the bed from them, almost all the way at the headboard. As the movie got further and further into the plot, and as things got scarier and scarier, he’d inched closer and closer to them, until eventually he’d practically plastered himself against Devi and Beel, his hands gripping one of their human’s tightly. Beel had a feeling she was going to have bruises from the second-born’s grasp come morning, but if Devi didn’t mind, it wasn’t really his place to say anything either.

He was pretty sure they’d reached the climax of the movie; Lucifer’s stand-in ( _although the movie didn’t call him ‘the lord of corruption’ the way TSL did, probably something to do with copyrights_ ) had spent at least half the movie terrorizing the stand-in for Henry ( _a woman, this time, a fact that had made Beel eye the release date on the back of the movie case, but it was too old for it to have anything to do with Devi_ ), and she was finally confronting him face to face. Or _trying_ to confront him face to face at least; the demon was hiding in the shadows, the background music getting tenser and tenser as the heroine whirled around and around, sword in hand and desperately searching for her enemy as his laughter echoed around her.

There was a loud _screech_ in his ear as the demon finally lept out into the light from behind his victim, and Mammon was almost literally airborne as he jumped up and away from them. Then, as he shoved the pillow at the headboard aside, trying to scramble back and away from the screen, there was _another_ yelp, followed by,

“ _Your pillow just **bit** me_!”

Beel grabbed the remote to pause the movie as Levi and Devi both turned to stare at the second-born, the latter arching her eyebrow as the former scowled.

“ _Hey_ , we’re trying to watch the movie,” Levi scolded with a glare, and added, “it was just getting to the good part!”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t expectin’ Devi’s pillow to _bite me_!” Mammon was cradling the hand that had shoved the pillow aside, and- there actually _was_ a little bit of blood, welling from a shallow cut slashing across his palm. Beel turned to look at the pillow and-

 _Ah_ , right.

Devi cursed, and Beel let go as she scrambled from his lap, quickly pushing the pillow completely aside and grabbing the wicked looking curved blade that lay beneath it. She grimaced, taking a moment to search for the sheath it _should_ have been in.

“I’m sorry Mammon, I thought I’d sheathed that, I don’t know how-” she paused, interrupting herself and turning to look at the avatar of greed. She set the knife on one knee carefully, freeing her hand so she could reach for his and look it over. “Are you alright?”

Beel watched as Mammon visibly flushed, his eyes going wide as he looked down at the way their human held his hand. His arm tensed, as if he was about to pull away, but Devi’s grip on his wrist shifted to prevent it.

“Beel, can you go grab a towel and the first aid kit from the bathroom?”

“Sure,” he answered, popcorn set aside as he moved to stand. He ignored the way Levi was staring wide-eyed at the knife, side-stepping past the third-born to retrieve the kit as she’d asked. Behind him, he could hear Mammon blustering already.

“Y- yeah, I’m fine! I’m the _Great_ Mammon, it’s not like some measly old _knife_ is gonna get the best of _me_! I, uh- it don’t even hurt! A little cut like this ain’t nothin’ to me!”

“ _Stop_ trying to pull away. Whether it’s nothing to you or not, it’s not nothing to _me_. You’re hurt.”

“Devi, why do you have a _knife_ under your pillow?!” That was Levi, Beel thought with some amusement; his words came out so fast they were stumbling together, and his voice was high pitched with a mix of shock and awe.

“I ain’t _hurt_ ,” Mammon protested, speaking over his younger brother, and Beel half snorted as he opened the cabinet above the sink to get the first aid kit out. If it were anyone other than Devi out there with him, Mammon would be milking even a small cut like that for as much as it was worth, nevermind that it would probably be healed by morning; when it came to their human though, Mammon was. _Mammon_. As Beel took the fluffy clean towel from the towel rack and turned to head back into the bedroom, the second-born continued, “I’m way too strong to-”

“What was it you told me when you were wrapping my wrist after the TSL quiz,” Devi interrupted, and Beel suppressed another laugh as he made his way back to the bed, handing over the towel first so she could stem the blood flowing from the cut. It was a dirty trick, reminding him of that, and Levi was grimacing as he remembered his role in what had happened, but it was probably the best way to get Mammon to shut up at the moment. “‘I don’t care if you’ve done this by yourself a hundred times, this time it’s my fault and you’re gonna let me do this.’”

He sat down and opened the kit as Mammon stumbled over his own protests; a glance up at his older brother showed that the second-born was blushing even harder now, and Beel grinned to himself as he picked out the supplies Devi would need to treat the cut.

“That ain’t-” and then he cut off, hissing as she applied more pressure to his palm.

“It is _exactly_ the same,” she told him, her voice even. “I know better than to leave a naked blade laying around, especially when there’s someone else in bed with me-” Beel hadn’t thought it was possible, but her words made Mammon flush even _more_ , and the sixth-born snickered as he laid out a few bandages for her, “so it’s _my fault_ that it cut you.” She paused, lifting the towel to check the wound; when it was clear that the blood flow had already slowed considerably, she glanced up to Beel, saying, “Trade?”

He nodded, taking the towel and the knife from where it lay on her knee, pushing the kit closer to her reach. She continued on as he carefully wiped the blade of the knife on a clean section of the towel.

“So just relax, and this’ll be over in a minute.” She looked Mammon in the eye, waiting as he swallowed thickly, then made a big show of huffing and muttering,

“ _Fine_. I mean, it’s only natural that you’d wanna take care of a powerful demon like me anyway! Anything to get into my favor, yeah?”

Devi snorted, meeting Beel’s gaze long enough to roll her eyes at Mammon’s antics before turning her attention back to the second-born’s hand. “Yes, you got me, that’s it exactly.”

Beel focused on the blade itself as she focused on his brother’s hand, double checking to make sure that there was no blood left on it. Once he was sure it was clean, he shifted to look for the sheath- and then Levi held a hand up, the sheath within it.

“Can I see it before you put it up,” he asked. Beel shrugged, accepting the sheath and answering,

“Ask Devi; it’s hers.” He didn’t immediately sheathe it though, looking over to wait for her answer.

“That’s fine,” she said, putting the finishing touch on Mammon's bandage. “Just be careful with it; as Mammon found out, it’s very sharp.”

Levi’s eyes lit up as Beel handed the knife over. He wasn't all that familiar with knives, but it _was_ an impressive looking knife. The blade itself was a dark metal, over five inches in length, and the cutting edge of it curved wickedly inwards; the handle had a thicker black covering, just barely indented with what he thought were finger holds, and ended in a ring large enough that Beel thought it would fit even his own fingers. Levi immediately slipped his pinky finger into the ring, his other fingers grasping the hilt securely as he held the blade up for a closer look.

“Whoooooooooooa! _This is so cool!_ ” He swung the blade carefully through the air, mindful of exactly where it was moving, and his grin grew wide. “The hero in _Sonic Peach: The-Showdown-Between-The-Demonic-Rainbow-Ninja-and-The-Magical-Creatures-That-Want-To-Take-Over-His-Kingdom_ has a knife _just_ like this, and he uses it to kill the evil unicorn that’s threatening his kingdom; the unicorn’s blood is so full of magic that it imbues the blade with magical powers, turning it rainbow colors and making it strong enough that not even the hardest of materials can stop it from cutting through!”

“Why do you even _have_ that thing,” Mammon griped, completely ignoring Levi as he held up his hand and squinted at the bandage covering his palm. “And why was it _under your pillow_! That’s a dangerous place for a knife, what if you rolled over too hard and it stabbed ya in the night or somethin’?”

“It’s for self-defense,” Devi answered, her tone laced with her amusement. “And it’s not going to stab me in the night; I usually keep it sheathed to prevent just such a thing. I’m sorry, I was sharpening the blade before you guys came over, I must not have put it away like I should have.”

“That don’t explain why ya had it under your _pillow_ ,” the second-born fussed, his face scrunching up with a mixture of confusion and distaste.

“I’m a magic-less human living in hell and surrounded by demons,” she said dryly, rolling her eyes. “Why do you _think_ I keep it under my pillow?”

“That’s what you got _us_ for!” The complaint was indignant, Mammon scowling as he reached out to try and swipe the blade from Levi; Levi hissed in response and pulled back and out of the other’s reach. Huffing, Mammon turned back to their human. “What d’ya need a knife for when ya got the six most powerful demons in the Devildom right here to protect ya!”

He paused and then, before Devi could answer, turned a suspicious look on Beel. “And why don’t _you_ seem surprised?”

Beel shrugged, answering, “Devi stayed in my room, remember? I saw it then.” Although he pointedly _didn’t_ add that he’d found out the first time she’d woken him up from a nightmare and invited him to curl up in bed with her. Devi shot him a look around Mammon that was both amused and grateful, and he gave her a smile back. _Neither_ of them wanted to deal with his brother’s jealousy if he realized they’d shared the bed without him around when she’d stayed with him.

“Why don’t we get back to our movie,” Devi offered, and Beel handed over the knife’s sheath. Levi pouted a bit, but handed the knife itself back to her as well, hilt first, and nodded.

“Yeah, it was _just_ getting good!” He grinned, turning back and settling down on the carpet in front of the bed once more. “I _need_ to see how it turns out!”

Mammon grimaced as Devi sheathed the knife and tucked it under the mattress this time, rather than her pillow. As she crawled back over to climb into Beel’s lap once more, Beel himself grabbing his popcorn again, she offered a hand to the scowling white-haired demon.

“C’mon, come cuddle with us,” she said. Mammon’s eyes narrowed, but before he could protest, she wheedled further, “I’m scared, and could use some comfort. Who better to comfort me than my first man?”

Beel thought that the speed at which Mammon had suddenly joined them once more might have been the fastest he’d seen his brother ever move- and that was saying something. Biting back a laugh, he grabbed the remote, popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth, and hit play once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon had stepped away from his human for _maybe_ a minute. One of his pact marks had begun burning, and he knew from experience that unless he took care of it quickly, the witch calling for him would full on summon him. So he’d made a quick excuse, slipped into an empty classroom, made a quick call, and was back out to find Devi again as soon as he could. Apparently even that brief minute, though, had been too long, because the scene he returned to…

Mammon had stepped away from his human for _maybe_ a minute. One of his pact marks had begun burning, and he knew from experience that unless he took care of it quickly, the witch calling for him would full on summon him. So he’d made a quick excuse, slipped into an empty classroom, made a quick call, and was back out to find Devi again as soon as he could. Apparently even that brief minute, though, had been too long, because the scene he returned to…

There was a lesser demon shoved up again the hallway wall- one of Belphie’s it looked like, and Mammon made a mental note to talk to Lucifer about dealing with the lesser sloth demons while their brother was away- held in place by dark skinned hands that- that belonged to _his_ human. The demon was pinned chest and face first in place, its arm twisted high behind its back in what looked like a _painful_ position. Devi was smirking, its arm held with a solid grip in her right hand, her thumb wrapped tightly over its wrist, its claws twitching dangerously but firmly out of reach; her left arm was pressed flat along its shoulders, keeping them pinned, and the dangerous looking, curved knife he’d seen in her room the other night was held in her hand, the blade turned towards its throat, sharp point _just_ shy of its skin. Her feet were braced shoulder-width apart where she stood behind it, all her weight pushing forward to keep the demon pinned, and he imagined that if she weren’t in her RAD jacket, he’d be able to see the muscles in her arms tighten beneath her skin; she _shouldn’t_ have been a match for even a lesser demon in terms of strength, but no matter how the sloth demon tried to break free, it couldn’t.

It was clear that she was in no danger, especially since an entire crowd of demons had gathered around to watch the show; that didn’t stop Mammon’s heartbeat from shooting high enough he thought it might have found its way to the Celestial Realm again, his pulse suddenly beating loudly in his ears. He’d left her for _a minute_. How in Diavolo’s name had- had _this_ happened?

“ _How dare you_ ,” the demon growled out, its voice guttural and angry in its helplessness. “Do you _know_ who I am?”

“Nope,” his human answered, her voice amused as she popped the ‘p’ in the word loudly. The crowd of demons behind her tittered and snickered, and Devi shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t particularly care who you are. I live with six of the most _powerful_ demons in all of the Devildom. I talk to your _prince_ on a regular basis; I’ve even had tea with him a couple times. Do you really think someone like _you_ could impress me compared to them?”

The demon struggled harder in answer, clearly trying to break free of her grip; he could _see_ the way the muscles of her legs rippled beneath the skirt of her uniform jacket as she pushed back as hard as she could. For a moment, even as frozen as he felt at the entire scene, he readied himself to dash forward, to save her, because how could a _human_ really stand up against any demon, no matter how weak the demon was; then the tip of her knife dug into the sloth demon’s throat enough to draw the smallest bit of blood. The demon _froze_ , its struggling immediately ceasing. The watching crowd laughed louder this time, more demons beginning to gather as they came down the hall and into sight of the debacle.

“You’re not worthy to even _look_ at our lords,” it spit out, the movement of its throat pressing the curved blade deeper into its skin, “much less be in their presence. You’re just a _weak human_. Nothing more than _food_ for demons like us.”

“If I’m just a _weak human_ ,” she taunted, “then what does that say about _you_? That a _weak human_ managed to overcome you and put you in your place?”

The demon growled impotently as the crowd broke into jeers and more laughter, mocking calls ringing out from many of them. The demon looked ready to struggle again, but her knife pressed in a little harder; as blood began to trickle down its neck, Devi leaned in, whispering something into the sloth demon’s ear.

“She is rather full of surprises, is she not?”

Mammon all but _squawked_ in surprise, jumping at least half a foot at the sound of Lucifer’s voice in his ear. His head jerked over quickly, expecting to see an angry look on his elder brother’s face, expecting some kind of scornful indignation or outraged dissatisfaction. Instead, the look on Lucifer’s face was a strange mix of amusement and… _pride_? Why would he be _proud_ of something like this? Mammon had left Devi’s side at what was _clearly_ the wrong moment, had left her undefended, and he had _failed_ in his position as her guardian. And here he was, frozen in place and just _watching_ as she dealt with the threat herself. Shouldn’t Lucifer be-

“A human without magic, someone who should be utterly helpless and defenseless in the presence of even the lowest of the denizens of the Devildom. That is why, after all, she was placed into our care.” Into _Mammon’s_ care. And he had failed her not once, but _twice_ now: first in the quiz against Levi, and now again, in the hallways of RAD.

“Lucifer I-” he started, stumbling over the eldest brother’s name. Lucifer raised a hand to halt him before he could get anything further out.

“However, she has the situation well in hand, does she not?” The first-born arched an eyebrow at him, smirking, then turned his attention back to the altercation. Mammon followed his gaze.

The sloth demon Devi still held pinned looked paler than it had been before, blood still dribbling down its neck from her knife. Devi had a look of self-satisfaction on her face as she whispered one more thing into its ear, then leaned back finally. This time, she spoke out loud.

“I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to leave me alone. If you try anything, you’re going to end up with more than just a little cut from my blade. Do you understand?”

Rather than verbally answering, perhaps thinking to save itself any further humiliation, once she had pulled the tip of her knife from its neck, the demon nodded. When Devi stepped back, finally releasing its shoulder and arm from the position she’d held them in for so long, the demon immediately made itself scarce, shoving through the loudly laughing crowd to escape down the hall and around a corner. She didn’t even watch it run, instead pulling a handkerchief from a pocket, wiping the tip of her knife clean, and then lifting her skirt to slide it into the sheath strapped around her thigh. Mammon watched with wide eyes as her skirt fell back down into place, easily hiding the knife and its sheath. He might have known that she had the knife after literally running into it the other night, but he’d had _no idea_ that she kept it on her when she was at RAD, or that she kept it _strapped to her thigh_.

“Go to your mistress,” Lucifer said from beside him, and Mammon growled defensively, glaring up at his brother. The elder demon merely looked down at him in amusement. “I am sure you need reassurance that she is alright.”

Then, without letting him get in a single protest, Lucifer turned and left.

Mammon wanted to flail. He wanted to protest, deny that anything Lucifer had just said was true. He wanted to object that he was the _avatar of greed_ , the second most powerful of the seven Lords of the Devildom, and that pact or not, he didn’t have a _mistress_. He didn’t need some _dumb human_ to give him any kind of reassurance that she was okay, and that she was fine. He _definitely_ didn’t need her to tell him that he _hadn’t_ failed her as her first man, or in his duty as her protector.

He jumped as a hand came down on his arm, turning quickly to see that Devi had come to _him_. His human was grinning up at him, amber eyes lit with amusement, and she gave his arm a light squeeze as she asked,

“Enjoy the show?”

“You- you call that a _show_ ,” he sputtered quickly, reeling to find _some_ kind of answer that wasn’t pitiful or weak or afraid. He settled on an anger that he didn’t really feel, growling out, “I told ya once, human! If ya get into any trouble, you’re supposed ta run! And if you’re not gonna run, you’re supposed ta let _me_ save ya! What’re ya doin’, goin’ against the order of your guardian demon, huh?”

“And I told you then,” she answered, her grin still bright and full, utterly unabashed about the way she’d so easily ignored his orders. “I’m no damsel in distress; I don’t wait for someone else to save me if I can save myself.”

“Well what if somethin’ had gone wrong? I don’t know how you got the drop on that demon, but that’s a _once in a lifetime_ kinda thing! You’re just a human, you don’t stand a _chance_ against demons, not without magic! Even the lowest of us is stronger than you are!” He was verbally flailing, he knew it, searching for _anything_ that might make her reconsider. Anything that could make her realize how _dangerous_ what had just happened had been, how _easily_ it could’ve gone wrong, could’ve gotten her _killed_.

“I grew up in Las Vegas, Mammon, playing around in my mother’s casinos even as a kid. I’ve been doing martial arts for as long as I can remember, and I’m _very_ good in a fight. I’ve been around people stronger than me my whole life, and I’ve always had to hold my own, no matter _how_ strong my opponent was.” She looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke, her gaze more serious than her easy-going tone. He swallowed as her hand slid down his arm to take hold of his own hand. “I may be weaker than even the weakest demon in the Devildom, but I still know how to take care of myself.”

“I-” he stammered, “You- I mean-!”

And then, to his complete and utter horror, in full view of the few demons still lingering and watching as his human returned to her guardian, she leaned up, kissed his cheek, and then lowered back to her feet, telling him,

“Thank you for worrying about me. I’m glad that you’re always ready to protect me, but I’ll be fine even on my own. I promise.”

He could _feel_ the way heat rushed to his cheeks, making them feel hot enough that he was pretty sure a drop of water would have sizzled and evaporated from them. He absolutely _refused_ to look at the remaining demons around them as he heard a few snickering. He grabbed her hand that was holding his and, abruptly turning, started marching her down the hall and away from the scene, growling out,

“I’m tellin’ ya, just. Next time, you’d _better_ call on me, alright?”

The sound of her amused laughter was far too sweet to his ears, and the way she laced her fingers with his and let him drag her away was even better. _Fuck_ , he was so in over his head with her, _dammit_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to my wife, [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl), who is my beta and who gets to put up with me shoving stuff at them and praying that it's okay. XD Also, many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for looking over this as well!
> 
> If you're curious what Devi looks like, I have a [character visual reference post](https://panickedpansexualprincess.tumblr.com/post/615583468262457344/a-visualization-post-for-my-mc-devi-from-obey-me) over on tumblr!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [PanickedPansexualPrincess](http://PanickedPansexualPrincess.tumblr.com).


End file.
